So maybe things arnt always as they appear
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: trish/mickie. a little short, Trish cant seem to get rid of Mickie James...she's everywhere! femslash if you dont like that kinda thing well i guess this isnt for you. sending out to imisstrishstratus..i've only kept up my femslash thanks to you!


**I've wanted to do trish/mickie for a while, here it is alittle short but what can you do! review please! :)**

The blonde Canadian swung her title belt over her shoulder and made her way from gorilla to the backstage area. Her match tonight with Victoria was brutal and she wanted nothing more the to just go home and relax, maybe get a nice hot bath. Trish greeted the guys as she walked down the hallway. "Hey John." She said smiling widely. " Oh hey Trish!" He responded. "Mickie came round here a few minutes ago, said she was looking for you."

"Oh no" Trish thought, she could not handle even a tiny does of Mickie James tonight. The girl was no less the psychotic and she was not was Trish needed after a night like tonight. That's why when Trish saw Mickie rounding the corner she ducked behind the Pepsi machine she was standing next to. Seconds ticked by and the women's champion thought she had successfully given the brunette the slip.

"Hey!" Mickie yelled excitedly popping up right next to Trish.

She was wrong. "Mickie." The Canadian beauty said between breaths. "You scared the shit out of me." Trish clasped a hand to her chest in response trying desperately to slow her heart rate.

"Well maybe you should stand behind things…."

'Well maybe you should stop stalking me." Trish muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." She said plastering on her best fake smile.

"Cool." Mickie replied wrapping her arm around Trish and proceeded to walk down the hallway with her. "So I was thinking…" She said as they entered the women's locker room. "That maybe we could do something after the show…Grab a drink…see a movie…or just hang out in my room if you want.

Trish slunk out of Mickie's arm, she was sick of all this. She felt she had put up with enough…she had shook it off when Mickie kissed her on Christmas and she even let it roll right off her when it turned into a major storyline. But what she couldn't handle was the woman's constant creepiness after the cameras stopped rolling, Mickie would constantly call her asking to meet up or sometimes even going to the extent of following her home. No more, enough was enough and Trish had definitely had enough, she was tired of being so god damn nice all the time…

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Trish yelled out of nowhere. "I'm not your friend and I'm not in love with you! I'm sorry you like me so fucking much but I don't return the feelings!"

She stopped and scanned Mickie for reaction, a tear…anger…anything, but the woman looked utterly unfazed by it all. "Your just scared of me that's all."

"Scared?" Trish questioned laying her hands on her hips. She was Trish Stratus for crying out loud, 6-time woman's champion…she had come across far worse then Mickie in her years in the ring and she was most certainly not scared of the bouncy girl.

"Ya that's what I said…you're just scared that you like me just as much as I like you. I don't care if you have a hundred boyfriends, I can tell that you want me."

Not being able to believe what she was hearing Trish had another sudden outburst. "That's ridiculous." She said to her.

Mickie didn't let Trish speak any further and cut her off by grabbing her face and pulling her into kiss her, just like she had done so many times before. The only difference between now and the past was that they were alone and there weren't any cameras rolling. Trish relaxed in the younger woman's arms and melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Mickie's waist. The two didn't dare speak and soon the embrace became heated, Mickie backing the blonde up into the lockers.

Trish ran her hands up and down Mickie's body until she didn't think she could handle anymore. Lifting the blonde's legs up around her waste she carried her over to the nearest bench and laid her down on it. Mickie stopped her assault long enough to look down at the sight beneath her, Trish had a look of utter bliss on her face and it was a look that she wanted to remember forever…but she dare not stop long because she had a point to prove and she couldn't risk Trish backing out now.

Still in her ring attire the brunette ran a hand up the other woman's leg, stopping momentarily at the knee before she continued further up her thigh. Trish moaned loudly throwing her head back and rising off the bench at Mickie's touch. But that was it the end of the game because Mickie stopped at that second and climbed off of her hero. A flustered Trish looked up at her in bewilderment. Why had she stopped now? She was getting exactly what she wanted. Mickie smiled. "Ridiculous huh?" She asked and with that turned and walked out of the dressing room.


End file.
